finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jecht/Other appearances
Series appearances ''Final Fantasy Tactics S Jecht is a recruitable character in ''Final Fantasy Tactics S. He is of the Visitor race and has Warrior as his main job. His attack is Jecht Rush, and his ability is Triumphant Grasp. FFTS Jecht Icon.png|Jecht's Tactics S icon. FFTS_Jecht_Sprite.png|Jecht's Tactics S sprite. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Jecht appears as a Warrior of Chaos representing ''Final Fantasy X, opposing Tidus, his son. Jecht has no interest in serving Chaos, fighting only on the Emperor's word that he and Tidus will be allowed to return home when the war ends. Golbez warns him that the Emperor is using him, and when Jecht discovers he has been manipulated, he rebels and attacks the Emperor. Disowned by the other Warriors of Chaos, Jecht retreats and fights Tidus alone. It is revealed Jecht was a member of Cosmos's ranks during past conflicts between Cosmos and Chaos. His servitude to the God of Discord is another component of the Emperor's scheme to destroy Cosmos and end the war by using Jecht to manifest a Crystal attuned to darkness the Emperor can use to achieve greater power. Jecht's alternate outfit is a palette swap, which colors his sash and spikes red, and his sword gains red colorings with gold details, in an allusion to Auron. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Jecht returns in the prequel to ''Dissidia Final Fantasy alongside the other characters from the original. This time he is aligned with Cosmos and acts as Yuna's guardian. His opponent is Tidus, having been newly summoned by the Emperor to defeat Jecht. When the Emperor attempts to strike down Yuna as she tries to awaken Tidus's lost memories, Tidus takes the attack for her. Jecht tends to him while Yuna fights the Emperor, and passes his light to Tidus to save his life. This converts Tidus to a Warrior of Cosmos but leaves Jecht an empty shell. The Emperor takes his body to Chaos to be reborn as a Warrior of Chaos, knowing that Jecht will be able to create a Crystal in the next cycle. Jecht's alternate outfit is redone to resemble his Final Fantasy X appearance, while his second alternate outfit is the Zanarkand Abes uniform of black and white shorts with black arm coverings. JechtDissidiaModel.png|Render of Jecht in Dissidia. Dissidia Jecht ex.png|Jecht as Braska's Final Aeon in Dissidia. Jecht CG.png|CG render of Jecht in Dissidia. Dissidia Amano Jecht.jpg|Promotional artwork of Jecht by Yoshitaka Amano for Dissidia. Jecht - 012 CG.png|CG render of Jecht in Dissidia 012. Jecht alt.png|Jecht's alternate outfit in Dissidia 012, based on his Final Fantasy X design. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Jecht appears as an unlockable character, and is unlocked by collecting Golden Crystal Shards. His design is based on his original ''Final Fantasy X attire. He is an Offense and Defense oriented character. His Limit, Blitz King, deals damage in proportion to his Strength and Spirit. In addition, Braska's Final Aeon also appears as a Boss-class enemy. ;Stats ;Abilities Theatrhythm_CC_Braska's_Final_Aeon.png|Braska's Final Aeon. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF_Jecht_Illust.png|Portrait. PFF Jecht.png|Sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Jecht appears as a Legend in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Ability Cards= FFAB Blitz King - Jecht SSR.png|Blitz King (SSR). FFAB Jecht Stream - Jecht SSR.png|Jecht Stream (SSR). FFAB Ultimate Jecht Shot - Jecht SSR.png|Ultimate Jecht Shot (SSR). FFAB Blitz King - Jecht SSR+.png|Blitz King (SSR+). FFAB Jecht Stream - Jecht SSR+.png|Jecht Stream (SSR+). FFAB Ultimate Jecht Shot - Jecht SSR+.png|Ultimate Jecht Shot (SSR+). FFAB Blitz King - Jecht UR.png|Blitz King (UR). FFAB Jecht Stream - Jecht UR.png|Jecht Stream (UR). FFAB Blitz King - Jecht UR+.png|Blitz King (UR+). FFAB Ultimate Jecht Shot - Jecht UR+.png|Ultimate Jecht Shot (UR+). FFAB Jecht Blade - Jecht UUR.png|Jecht Blade (UUR). |-|Legend Cards= FFAB Blitz King - Jecht Legend SSR.png|Blitz King (SSR). FFAB Jecht Stream - Jecht Legend SSR.png|Jecht Stream (SSR). FFAB Blitz King - Jecht Legend SSR+.png|Blitz King (SSR+). FFAB Jecht Stream - Jecht Legend SSR+.png|Jecht Stream (SSR+). FFAB Blitz King - Jecht Legend UR.png|Blitz King (UR). FFAB Blitz King Legend UR+.png|Blitz King (UR+) FFAB Ultimate Jecht Shot - Jecht Legend UR+.png|Ultimate Jecht Shot (UR+). ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Jecht is a playable character who could be recruited during the Challenge Event Destiny's Path as the First Time Reward for completing the event's Macalania Temple stage in Part 1. ;Assessment Jecht's class is Guardian and his combat role is Physical Attack. ;Stats ;Abilities Jecht can use Combat abilities up to rarity rank 5, Celerity abilities up to rarity rank 4, Monk abilities up to rarity rank 5, Darkness abilities up to rarity rank 5, and Knight abilities up to rarity rank 3. His default Soul Break is Sphere Shot, which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals ranged physical damage to one enemy. The sword Sin's Talon (X) allows Jecht to use Jecht Beam, which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals three ranged physical attacks to all enemies and raises the Attack of all allies. The hat Jecht's Bandana (X) allows Jecht to use Jecht Rush, which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals four physical attacks to one enemy, with a high chance to interrupt its actions. ;Equipment Jecht can equip the following weapon types: daggers, swords, fists, thrown, and blitzballs. The sword Sin's Talon (X) allows Jecht to use Jecht Beam. He can equip the following armor types: hats, light armor, and bracers. The hat Jecht's Bandana (X) allows Jecht to use Jecht Rush. He can equip accessories. FFRK Destiny's Path JP.png|Destiny's Path's Japanese event banner. FFRK Destiny's Path Event.png|Destiny's Path's global event banner. FFRK Window on the Past JP.png|Window on the Past's Japanese event banner. FFRK Window on the Past Event.png|Window on the Past's global event banner. FFRK Jecht MC.png|Jecht's Memory Crystal. FFRK Jecht MCII.png|Jecht's Memory Crystal II. FFRK Jecht sprites.png|Spritesheet. FFRK Jecht Bomber Icon.png|Icon for Jecht Bomber. FFRK Jecht Stream Icon.png|Icon for Jecht Stream. FFRK Jecht Bomber Skill.png|Jecht Bomber. FFRK Jecht Stream.png|Jecht Stream. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Jecht is represented by Fire-elemental cards in ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game, one depicting his Dissidia Final Fantasy artwork, one depicting his Alt 2 outfit EX Mode, one being his regular Dissidia render, and one depicting his Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call artwork. His Dissidia art card is able to use his Ultimate Jecht Shot attack, while his Alt 2 EX Mode card can use his Blitz King EX Burst. FF TCG Jecht.png|Trading card of Jecht's Dissidia art. Jecht EX-Mode TCG.png|Trading card of Jecht in EX Mode. Jecht TCG.png|Trading card of Jecht. Jecht2 TCG.png|Artwork of Jecht from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call. EphemeralPhantom TCG.png|Trading card of Ephemeral Phantom. Category:Final Fantasy X non-player character other appearances